Nathaniel Is Irrelevant.
|airdate=02/16/17 |writer=Aline Brosh McKenna and Michael Hitchcock |director=Aline Brosh McKenna |summary=When Rebecca decides to make amends for her past, she finds some unexpected challenges. At the same time, West Covina awaits an important new arrival. |previous=Trent?! |season=3 |number=13 |color=3 }} Plot Rebecca is at home sleeping when she wakes up after a nightmare about Trent. The following day, Nathaniel and Mona are shopping for furniture as they are going to move in together. At the Glenn Willow Medical Center, Heather has an appointment with Doctor Pratt a week before her due date. She is joined by Darryl, Hector, Rebecca, Paula, Valencia and Beth. Heather brings up her fears about childbirth but Paula reassures her the pain is worth it . Later at Whitefeather & Associates, Rebecca confides in Paula about her bad dreams about Trent. Paula apologizes for bringing him into their lives which makes Rebecca feel guilty about how she lied about Trent blackmailing her friend. Paula assures Rebecca that according to the tracking device she put on Trent he’s visiting his mom in Iowa. Rebecca is still distracted by thoughts of Trent when she has a meeting in the boardroom with Nathaniel. He lets her know he’s moving in with Mona and is throwing a party to celebrate which she’s not invited to. She congratulates Nathaniel and gets a shock when she sees an apparition of Trent. Rebecca calls her therapy group to meet with her at a Home Base to discuss the hallucination. Rebecca believes her imagining Trent relates to the guilt she feels over all the bad things she’s done since moving to West Covina. Bert suggests she confess all that she’s done to those she’s wronged. Rebecca takes Bert’s advice and calls a meeting in the firm’s boardroom inviting Nathaniel, Paula and Josh. Meanwhile, Darryl is at Heather’s home going over his plans to have all their friends in the delivery room which she quickly rejects. Heather figures out his reason is because he misses WhiJo but the conversation is derailed when she starts going into labor. Back at Whitefeather & Associates, Rebecca gives everyone a list specific to each person which detail in what ways she wronged them. Nathaniel learns Rebecca put a hit on Mona, Josh learns Nathaniel and Rebecca plotted to have his dad deported and his grandfather killed and Paula learns Rebecca lied to her about Trent blackmailing her. Paula is hurt at having been manipulated and leaves with Rebecca chasing after her. Nathaniel admits his actions to Josh who punches him after he makes a flippant comment. Meanwhile, Paula declares Rebecca will never change and storms off. Rebecca then thinks she’s hallucinating Trent but discovers he’s really there. Before leaving, Trent tells her that he’s going to make her feel as bad as he did when she rejected him. Rebecca tries to use the tracking device Paula put on Trent but can’t access it. She calls Paula for help but her friend refuses to answer telling her husband Scott that their friendship is over. Rebecca asks the staff for assistance only to have George warns her to stay away from Nathaniel. Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes